Kiss
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Hey, Sadist. Want a kiss?


Okita x Kagura forever! Yeboii! Break it down...  
Don't really have anything to say. Just read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the clothes I'm wearing right now...wait, I'm not sure.

* * *

Kiss

**c[ _ ]**

He strolled absentmindedly through the town, not even thinking it was for the sake of his duty.

Okita was bored. And I mean _bored_, I tell ya. Boredom was at the top of his most despised list. He'd just whip his bazooka out and shoot aimlessly to the innocent people around him if he didn't find his sanity soon.

The lad was about to pull out his prized bazooka when he spotted her. He noticed something odd, however. She looked so...happy.

Clad in her usual orange attire, Kagura hummed happily as she headed towards her usual spot at the park. She sat on the bench, smile still evident on her face. That is, until a shadow loomed over her from behind.

Kagura looked up, saw a pair of bloodshot eyes looking down intently at her. She smiled sweetly at him and it made him stiff. "Hi there, Sadist."

"Hey, China." Okita tried to regain his composure and was glad when he finally did.

"Want a kiss?"

If her earlier smile made him stiff, her question just now made him stop and stare. _Wha...?_

Kagura noticed he hadn't moved from the last ten seconds. "Areh? Sadist? Daijoubu?" she asked, waving a hand in front of the Shinsengumi Captain's face.

Okita blinked and shook his head, hoping undecipherable thoughts would go away and just leave him alone. "What did you ask earlier?"

The Yato smiled cheerfully and stood. She was facing him now. "I asked if you wanted a kiss."

His brows furrowed in confusion. Why the hell, he thought in confusion, was she asking this all of a sudden?

Noticing the confused face of the boy in front of her, she cheerfully spoke, "Gin-chan gave me kisses this afternoon!"

That shocked him and it felt like a thousand arrows were stabbed in his gut mercilessly, although he didn't show it on his face. _Gin-chan gave me kisses! Gin-chan gave me kisses! Gin-chan gave me kisses..._ He balled his fists. _Kisses? As in 'S'? As in 'Plural'?_

He was about to say something when she spoke again, "It was so sweet! Each one of it!"

Now that really surprised him. His mask broke and shock was written all over his face. He quickly composed himself and pursed his lips, making a mental note to stab the silver-haired perm in the arse later.

"So, would you like a kiss? I'll give you one 'coz I-"

Kagura's words came to a stop when Okita abruptly grabbed her shoulders and yanked her closer to him. The lass had to lean on the wooden bench between them. She looked up. He then crushed his lips to hers.

Kagura was left in a daze when his lips left hers. Okita just kissed her. The sadist just kissed her! She felt heat rise up to her cheeks and she was sure as hell her face would put a ripe tomato to shame. She fought against his embrace - wew! He was already embracing her? - and looked up at him, her face flushed. "W-why the hell did you do that?"

Okita shrugged, "You offered a kiss. I merely accepted it."

Kagura blushed deeper, remembering she _did _offer him - but that wasn't the point! "I-I didn't mean that, you idiot! I meant this!" she held up a bag of Hersheys kisses.

The Shinsengumi Captain blinked innocently at the bag of chocolate. Then it hit him. "Aaa..."

"What do you mean 'Aaa', you jerk?"

"So...does that mean Danna didn't kiss you?"

"He never kissed me, you baka!" Kagura stomped her foot on the ground and fumed at him.

Her actions came to an abrupt stop when his thumb and index finger tipped her chin. "Much better, then." he muttered and leaned in for another kiss.

Kagura knew that kiss was coming but she didn't stop him. She didn't turn away. She wanted to feel his warm, soft lips against hers once again.

Okita was slightly taken aback when she responded to his kiss. He smirked. He reluctantly drew back. Kagura was already kneeling on the bench, her arms around his neck. She was looking down, her head leaning against his hard chest.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she heard him ask.

"Maybe because I don't want to," she answered, almost a whisper. She drew him closer, her lips once again anticipating his. The sadist was more than willing to comply.

The bag of chocolate laid forgotten on the ground.

* * *

...and POOF! It became Koko Krunch!

What do you think? Leave a review, okay?

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


End file.
